You and Me
by pixierock88
Summary: A mostly JoanAdam story from Adam's POV. Begins in their senior year and through their first year of college. Rated T for mild language and mild sexual situations later on. Please R&R!


_YouandMe_

A Joan/Adam fan fiction written December 1st 2005 by Kimberly Granlund

Author's Note: **_I got an idea earlier today when I was listening to Lifehouse's song "You and Me" and I thought it would make an interesting story. This story begins at Joan and Adam's senior crystal ball and continues for a while after and through their first year of college together. This is the first story that's completely it's "own" story and not part of "Just Fall In Love Again". I hope you like it and please R&R! It'll really make my day!_**

Fluff Factor: **_Pretty high.. just how I like it! lol!_**

Disclaimer: **_I do not own "Joan of Arcadia" (the show belongs to Barbara Hall and others) or any of the songs used in the story - they belong to the awesome people who wrote them!_**

I can see her from across the gym looking as gorgeous as she did on the day I met her. She's wearing a floor length burgundy dress with off the shoulder sleeves and she's curled her hair for evening. Grace says something to make her laugh and I smile because I have always loved her laugh. It's so beautiful and its just one of the many things that are so beautiful about Jane. Everything she does seems so beautiful to me. A smile is still on her lip gloss-covered lips and she looks across the room at me and gives me a smile that's just for me before she turns back to Luke and Grace.

I got her back into my life about a month ago and this time I am never going to let her go. I missed up badly last spring and I lost my Jane. Those few months spent just being friends with her was the hardest period of time that I've gone through since I lost my mother a few years ago.

Quickly shaking the painful memory out of my head, I walk over to the punch bowl and pour some into a paper cup. I take a sip and it makes me wonder why school dances can never have punch that actually tastes like punch and not pink colored water with sugar in it.

I walk back towards the table that Joan and I are sharing with Grace, Luke, Friedman and Glynis. I set my cup down and I hear Jane's familiar voice in my ears and I look up to see her warm brown eyes smiling at me.

"Hey sweetie, do you want to dance?" She asks, moving some of her brown hair out of her eyes. "Cha Jane." I reply as Joan takes my hand and leads me out and onto the dance floor to stand in between Grace & Luke and Glynis & Friedman.

"You and Me" by Lifehouse starts to play and I wrap an arm around her waist as she inter-twines my fingers with her own and rests her head on my shoulder.

_/What day is it?  
And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up_

_And I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

Joan pulls away from me so that I can spin her and when she returns to my arms again, she's smiling.

_Cause its you and me_

_And all of the people_

_With nothing to do and nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people _

_And I don't know why _

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What are the things that I want to say _

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

Joan presses her body closer to mine and wraps her arms around my neck and both of my arms find their way to her waist. She's holding onto me as tightly as I am holding onto her and we both seem to be silently wishing that the song would never end.

_Cause its you and me_

_And all of the people_

_With nothing to do and nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people _

_And I don't know why _

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

_Cause its you and me_

_And all of the people_

_With nothing to do and nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people _

_And I don't know why _

_I can't keep my eyes off of _

_you and me_

_And all of the people _

_With nothing to do and nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?  
And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive/_

The song ends and Joan doesn't move away from me. I look at her wondering what's going through that mind of hers and wordlessly, she removes her arms from around my neck.

"Let's change the atmosphere slightly for this next song." Mr. Price says, who oddly enough is the DJ for the dance as he changes the music and a moment later Jason Mraz's song "Song for a Friend" flows out of the speakers.

Joan looks at me and reaches for my hand, wrapping her fingers around mine once again.

The line 'I will always love you' sticks with me as I look around myself at my 5 friends. This is our last year together as a group and I'll really miss everyone. Joan, Grace and I have decided that we _**will** _stick together even if it means going somewhere like the University of Maryland or something. I really want to go somewhere like Berkeley, but Maryland has a pretty good art department from what I saw in the flyers that Jane and I got when we drove up there a couple weekends ago.

"Rove, spacyness!" Grace hollers at me, bringing me back to reality and I realize that the song's ended. Joan's giving me something like my own 'you're insane' look that I give her when she does something crazy and it seems that I've rubbed off on her a bit.

I leave Joan to talk to Luke, Friedman and Glynis and I walk over with Grace when she goes to get some punch. She's really risen to the occasion outfit-wise. She's wearing a blue satin dress that ends a few inches above the ground and her straight blonde hair is up in a ponytail because her hair's now halfway down her back. She let it out over the summer. She's changed so much over the last couple months, that if I hadn't seen her all summer, I'd barely be able to recognize her now.

She hasn't lost her attitude, because when she sees me looking at her, she asks what I'm looking at. "You." I simply reply and she looks me at me as if I'm a perverted creep or something. "Why the hell are you doing that?" Grace asks, a slight edge to her voice and I shrug. "You changed so much over the summer Grace, that's all." Grace softly smiles at me. "Yeah, I guess I have." I return her smile. "And you're wearing heels. Are you going soft on me?" Grace looks down at her feet and rolls her eyes. "Shut up Rove." I laugh at her remark and we walk back towards the table.

"Request-wise is there anything that you'd like to hear?" Mr. Price asks into the microphone that he's wearing around his head. He looks like a pop singer or something and its really funny looking.

I leave Grace at the table and walk over to Mr. Price to request a song. Joan's still out on the dance floor, dancing and talking to Luke, Glynis and Friedman.

"This next one's for Joan Girardi." Mr. Price says, putting my song on. A moment later Howie Day's song "Collide" starts and I reach for Joan's hand. She just looks at me wordlessly, because "Collide" is 'our' song.

"Its our song." Joan whispers in my ear. "Yeah." I whisper back.

_/The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking and I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah_

_I'm open and you're closed_

_Where I'll follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme _

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_Somehow find_

_You and I collide_

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_Somehow find_

_You and I collide_

_Don't stop here_

_I lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme _

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide/_

The song ends and Joan and I slowly pull away. She leans in and kisses me softly on the mouth, thanking me for requesting the song. I kiss her back and we walk off the dance floor.

"This next one's for Grace Polk." Mr. Price says as Kool and the gang's song "Celebrate" comes on. Joan and I look at each other curiously, trying to figure out why Luke would request **_that _**song.

Grace gives Luke a look of pure happiness as he walks back onto the dance floor and they start to dance closely. It's a fast beat song and they're slow dancing and it looks out of place, but then again the two of them sort of look "out of place" as a couple. They're both so different. I mean Grace is this punk rebel and Luke's this science geek, but they're like each other's soul mate or something.

The song ends a moment later and the two of them walk back to the table. Joan seems to not be able to control her curiosity any longer because she says very directly "Why'd you request **_that_** song Luke?" "It's our song." Luke replies, looking very lovingly into Grace's eyes. "That's your song?" Joan asks, hiking up an eyebrow. "Yeah, that's our song." Grace replies. "Why?" Joan asks. "We both share a common dislike of that song, so it's our song." Luke replies. "Okay that's great and all, but why is that 'your song'?" Joan asks, still confused and it seems that she finally 'gets' how I feel about things. "Just let it go Jane." I say hoping she'll let it go. She turns to look at me and says "But I don't get it." "I know and I don't get it either, but they obvious aren't going to tell you so let it go." "But.." Joan starts and I cut her off. "Jane, stop."

Joan snorts and takes a sip of her punch. She makes a weird look and sets her cup back down. "Why can't they make real punch instead of this punch-water crap?" "Cha, I dunno. When you find out let me know, 'cause I'm wondering the same thing."

"Okay, the next one's for Glynis Figliola." Mr. Price says putting on Blessed Union of Souls' song "Hey Leonardo (She Likes Me for Me)" and Joan starts laughing at Friedman's song choice. "Is that their song?" Grace asks, a sarcastic tone in her voice. "I'm not sure." Luke replies with a laugh.

Friedman and Glynis are dancing like such geeks, but they seem to really not care, because they dance to their own tune.

"Is this like the 'our song' request hour?" Grace asks as another couple requests a song and I shrug.

"That's your song?" Joan asks as Friedman and Glynis sit down, holding hands. "No. But, isn't it sweet?" Glynis asks. "I guess." Grace replies. Glynis shrugs off Grace's comment and continues grinning. "What is your song then?" I ask, now curious. "But, I do love you" by Leann Rimes." Friedman replies. "Cool." Joan says with a bored tone to her voice.

"What time is it?" Friedman asks and I glance around for the new wall clock. They had always put the gym clock on the wall in the same place for years. This year, they decided to 'mix it up'. Translation let's move the clock to a place where no one can find it! "There it is." I say, finally seeing it by the banner above the doorway. "It's 10:46." "Okay, we've been here for almost 4 hours. Can we go home now?" Grace asks, not hiding the sarcasm that's found it's way into her voice once again. "The dance ends at 11 Grace." Luke replies, missing Grace's sarcasm. "That was sarcasm rocket boy." Grace says. "Oh." Luke says, his voice suddenly getting low and he quickly covered it up by taking a drink of his punch.

"What is this stuff?" Luke asks, giving his cup of punch a nasty look. "Supposedly, it's punch." Joan replies. "Since when is this punch? It's pink water." Luke says, pushing his cup towards the center of the table. "That's what we've been saying all night yo." I say, leaning back farther in my chair.

"This one was requested by Ms. Lischak for all of you. For some of you this is your last Crystal Ball and we hope that everyone has enjoyed the evening. Now we'd like all of you to stand up and walk onto the dance floor with your friends and you're going to dance." Mr. Price says into his pop star microphone and starts the song. It's Carole King's song "You've Got a Friend".

The 6 of us stand up and walk onto the dance floor and we split up into respective twosomes. After a minute we all trade and I up dancing with Grace, Joan is with Friedman and Glynis is with Luke. After another minute, we switch again and this time I end up dancing with Luke and after a very long and awkward minute, I end up Glynis and then I end up with Friedman and for the final minute of the song I'm back dancing with Joan again.

"Now you're all going to clap for your friends and be thankful that you have such great friends." Mr. Price says. We all try to hide a very obvious smirk and clap and this smirk turns into a full-fledge laugh a moment later. Mr. Price doesn't get **_why_** we're laughing and he seems to think that we're just laughing because we're having fun, because he just keeps smiling at us in pure obliteration...


End file.
